Be My Forever
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: Brennan gets sick and guess who's there to take care of her! Booth, of course! Just a little fluffy fic about Brennan and Booth. (One shot, takes place in season 6 after Hole in the Heart and before Change in the Game. B&B)


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a one shot I whipped up. Just a fluffy little story about Brennan getting sick and Booth taking care of her. And let's just say, one thing leads to another and you can see. It takes place in season 6, so a little after Hole in the Heart and somewhere right before Change in the Game. In the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We're on top of the world<br>We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go  
>Can I call you mine<br>So can I call you mine now darling  
>For a whole lot of time<br>My heart finally trusts my mind  
>And I know somehow it's right<p>

* * *

><p>"Bones, you don't look good," Seeley Booth said as he observed his partner. She was pale and looked pretty sickly as she examined a set of remains.<p>

The concerned FBI agent placed a hand to her forehead to see if she had a fever. Brennan quickly swiped it away as she went back to her work."You're burning up," he informed her, an eyebrow raised as he glanced worried at the anthropologist. "You should be at home, resting Bones."

Temperance Brennan was too busy looking at a set of remains as she ignored whatever virus she came down with.

"I'm fine, Booth," Brennan stated, her voice raspy. Truth is, Temperance Brennan never got sick and she couldn't get sick now. She couldn't abandon these set of remains. They belonged to a young man, Andrew Ryan, and she needed to find out who killed him. He was only twenty two and he was in medical school. The poor boy was trying to become a doctor, but was shot to death. Just like Vincent Nigel Murray. Brennan felt a shiver go down her spine thinking about her beloved factual intern. She couldn't change the past, it's impossible too, but if she could she wished Broadsky never killed the poor boy. Just like how this poor boy was killed. Brennan needed to find the truth and give this victim justice.

"Bren, sweetie, you look horrible," Angela, the pregnant artist, said as looked at her best friend with stern eyes. "And I'm not saying that to be cruel. Look, sweetie, Clark, Wendell, and Arastoo are going to work on these remains and they're going to find out who killed Andrew Ryan while you get some rest. Booth is going to drive you home and I'm going to stop by tomorrow morning. You need rest. Now, sweetie!"

"Ange," Brennan groaned as she picked up a femur that belonged to Andrew. It was clear that the shot to the head was what killed him, but she needed to make sure she didn't miss anything else.

"Bones, three of the squints will be working on this skeleton to make sure nothing is missed. Three good interns. Okay, so that's why I'm going to drive you home for the night," Booth said, slowly approaching Brennan.

"I'm fine," She snapped again, only this time to feel a wave of nausea hit her as she stumbled a little and fell backwards. Booth's eyes widened as he quickly caught his partner before she hit the floor.

"Oh god, Bones are you alright?" Booth asked as he supported the anthropologist and helped her up. She was a little weak on her feet as she rested her back against his chest for a moment, taking a few deep breaths.

"Yes," Brennan replied quietly.

"No you aren't, why did I even ask. I'm taking you home," Booth told her.

"Booth-" Brennan was about to protest when Angela stepped in and cut her off.

"Sweetie, you're going home. You haven't had any sleep and you just need some. Now," Angela ordered, tapping her foot like a mother scolding her child. "Booth take her home, I'll check on her in the morning and I'll be here with Hodgins and Cam to make sure that everything will be okay with this Andrew Ryan case. I'm only ordering you like this because we all love you here and we don't want you to get even worse."

"Yeah, Dr. B you don't look very good at all," Hodgins added, noticing the anthropologist was wobbly in her partner's arms.

"Dr. Brennan, you should really get some rest," Sweets even mentioned as he came up to the lab platform. "It isn't healthy for you to do this."

"Everyone, I'm fine. It's just a simple cold. I'll get over it," Brennan announced angrily, trying to shrug it off the best she could but she couldn't seem to shake herself away from Booth's arm. She kept stumbling every step she took. _Stupid_ _Nausea_, she thought.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam said, coming up to the lab's platform. "You're going home with Booth and that's an order. Got it? You're in no shape to work. As a concerned friend I want you to rest, but as your boss I'm ordering you to go home. You need to battle this virus and you won't come back here until you've gotten better."

"Fine," Brennan muttered as looked at how concerned everyone was for her.

"Come on Bones," Booth said as he guided her away from Andrew Ryan's remains. As he helped her walk away Brennan felt another wave of nausea and began to stumble on her feet.

"Booth," She muttered as he then, in one quick move, picked her up into his arms. Brennan, who wanted to protest to her partner that she had two working feet, couldn't as she coughed violently. She rested against his chest as he carried her to the car. On the car ride there she seemed to get worse, but played it cool hoping that Booth wouldn't notice.

"I'm fine from here Booth," Brennan hoarsely said as she entered first into the apartment with Booth right behind her.

"No you're not Bones. You're really sick wether you want to admit it or not. I'm going to take care of you," Booth told his partner firmly, placing his hand on her arm gently.

"Fine," She caved in, her exhaustion taking over as she took a seat on her sofa.

"Now, while I run across the street to the deli to pick up some soup for you, you're going to change into your pajamas or whatever you want to get comfortable for bed. Alright Bones?"

"Booth, you don't have to do this," Brennan said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "I'm fine on my own."

"I know you can take care of yourself, but you're not going to be alone tonight. You seem really sick and I would hate myself if anything bad happened to you," Booth replied, cupping his partner's cheek as he bent down to look at her in the eyes.

"Alright...Thank you, Booth," Brennan murmured, weakly smiling at him. He smiled softly as he then got up and headed to the door.

"I'll be right back, promise," He said. Brennan nodded as Booth then left the apartment.

It didn't take Booth long as he came back upstairs to Brennan's apartment. When he entered he didn't see her anywhere in the house and it was too quiet. He got a little worried.

"Bones? Bones! Where are you?" He asked.

"In here," He heard a weak voice say from the master bathroom. Booth then rushed to Brennan's bathroom where he saw her resting against the toilet. She was in a blue t-shirt and a pair of poka-dot pajama pants now, but her face was paler and she was breathing heavy as she flushed down whatever she just threw up.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked as he knelt down to her, helping her place her hair into a ponytail.

"I'm fine," Brennan said as she finished cleaning up the mess.

"Here," Booth said as he then grabbed a cloth from her drawer and put some cold water on it. Brennan, who just finished brushing her teeth, looked even weaker than before. Booth then carefully wiped Brennan's face. The poor anthropologist was exhausted.

"You need sleep, Bones," Booth whispered.

"I know, I'm really tired," Brennan said, yawning, as Booth then helped her into the bed and dabbed her forehead with the cold rag. He then got the soup out and gave it to Brennan, who insisted that she eat it herself.

It was then getting late as Brennan started to cough violently and get chills. She figured out that she had a case of the flu. At least she kept herself hydrated during this, she didn't want to end up going to the hospital for dehydration.

"I think you should see a doctor, Bones," Booth noted as he gave her another glass of cool seltzer.

"I'll do it tomorrow morning. But, right now I'm okay," She said. He nodded even though he was nervous his partner wouldn't be alright.

"Do you want me to leave? I could stay the night," Booth offered as he sat on her bed, right by her.

"Booth, I don't want to burden you." Brennan sniffled. "I'll be okay on my own."

"Bones, you wouldn't be a burden to me even if you tried," Booth told Brennan, brushing her hair.

"Then…Do you mind if you stay the night?" Brennan asked quietly. Booth smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Not a problem."

Booth stayed with Brennan until she fell asleep. He smiled as he watched her sleep for a little longer before deciding to give her some space and going to get some dinner for himself. He bought a sandwich to eat at the deli and decided to watch some T.V for a little bit. It wasn't long though because an hour later Brennan started to violently cough again. He rushed to her room to see his partner having a coughing fit.

"Here Bones," he said as he got her a glass of water and some medicine. "This should help."

"Thank you," She said, her voice raspy as she took the medicine. "Booth?" Brennan muttered, eyes shut as she curled under the blankets. She had sweat on her forehead and she was desperately trying to calm herself down.

"Hey, I'm right here," Booth said, sitting on her bed as he brushed her forehead with his hand. "Do you need anything?"

"I just don't feel really good, and I feel dumb right now for not going home earlier like Ange said to-"

"Bones, don't say that. You were doing your job and it's okay. It's going to be okay," Booth soothed.

"Stay with me, Booth," Brennan muttered as she gripped to his shirt. "Please?"

"Don't worry, Bones. I'm right here and I'm not leaving," he told her, kissing her forehead. He took a seat in the bed only to have Brennan weakly snuggled up to him. He then wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to his chest. Brennan rested her head there, trying to calm herself to sleep by listening to the sound of his breathing and heartbeat. It was oddly soothing.

"You okay, Bones?" Booth asked as he rubbed her back.

"I feel better," She replied weakly, gripping onto his shirt as she still lay still on his chest. "Thank you Booth, for staying with me."

"No problem, Bones. You're my partner. I'd do this for you any day," He said to her. She smiled as she held tight to him.

"Well it's just no one has ever taken care of me like this in such a long time. I haven't gotten sick in a long time either and the last time someone actually took care of me when I was sick were my parents, but then they left," Brennan muttered sadly.

"I know, Bones. But hey, I'll always be here to take care of you just as I know you'll always be there for me," He said, running his hands through her hair.

She smiled against his chest. "Yeah, I'll always be there for you, Booth. We're partners."

"Exactly," He agreed.

"Booth?" Brennan asked for again as she looked up from the spot on his chest. She was sleepy but something has been bothering her for awhile.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, curious as to what she had to tell him.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now? I mean, I know it's kind of a random questions. But I don't know how to react. It's just after the night Vincent died...I don't know, it's stupid but it feels different between us...I don't know what you want to do."

"I'm ready to take the next step if you are," Booth said. "I love you, Bones."

Temperance Brennan sucked her breath in as her heart raced hearing those few words. She felt the tears leaking out of her eyes as she tried to wipe them away. She felt like crap but at the same time how could four little words give her so much joy?

Brennan lifted herself off from Booth's embrace and took a seat next to him on the bed, looking at him right in the eyes, "_You love me_?"

"Yes, Bones. I love you. I always have and I don't want to wait any longer, for us. I want us to happen. I'm in love with you. You know that special person everyone has in this world, you're my person Bones. I want us to be a couple, if you want to?"

Brennan smiled and let out a chuckle, "Even though I look and feel like crap?"

"Yes, Bones. I'll love you no matter what," Booth told her firmly.

Brennan grinned as she then cupped Booth's face in her hand. "I love you too, Booth."

Booth grinned as he brought Brennan into a kiss. She grinned as he felt his lips on hers but then backed away. "Booth, I love you, but I don't want you to get sick. I have a pretty bad case."

"Don't worry, anyway I don't care if I get sick. I'm too happy to care," He told her, grinning.

Brennan chuckled again but followed by a cough as she went back down on the bed. "Hold me," She told him, rubbing her eyes as Booth brushed her hair.

"Of course," Booth said, bringing the anthropologist to his chest again. It wasn't long before Brennan and Booth fell asleep. His arms wrapped around her tightly with smiles on both of their faces.

The next morning Booth slowly opened his eyes to see he still had Brennan in his arms. Her body sprawled out on top of him. She was still asleep, which was good because the sleep would help her fight against this. She seemed to have improved a lot since last night. She still looked sick, of course, but much better. Brennan had a pretty strong immune system so it was likely she was fighting this flu off rather well.

"So it looks like you two had a nice night together?" Booth quickly looked up to see Angela in the doorway, smiling brightly at them.

"Um Bones wasn't feeling good and-"

"Save it Booth, I don't need an explanation. You don't think I know about you two," Angela said, holding up one hand to stop him while the other rubbed her baby bump. "Anyway, I just came to drop off some soup. Tell her I said hi, I don't want to wake her."

"I'll tell her," Booth said, smiling at Angela as she then left. He stayed with Bones for a little longer, wanting to enjoy the moment with her.

A little bit later, Booth noticed the time and knew he had to go to work. He sighed, not wanting to let go of Brennan as he climbed out of bed. He quickly borrowed Brennan's shower and found a pair of extra clothes he kept at her apartment.

"Booth?" Brennan murmured, opening her eyes up to see the warm comforting body she was sleeping next to was currently out and about.

"Yeah Bones?" he asked, kneeling down to her level on the side of the bed. Half of his white dress shirt was button up and Brennan could see his undershirt, the outline of his chest muscles stood out to her. Booth was now trying to tighten his belt, his cocky belt buckle shining brightly. She smiled seeing it. As silly as the belt buckle was, it was very Boothy.

"Are you going to come back later?" She questioned, her eyes showing hope. Booth smiled as he leaned in to kiss the top of her head.

"Of course, Bones. I just have to work. Then I'll be right back," He told her softly.

Brennan smiled weakly, stretching her arms out a bit. "Good...Thank you, for staying with me last night. It was very thoughtful."

"It was no problem, it's what you do for people you love," Booth said to her, grinning. "Now rest up. I'll be back here before you know it, and with your favorite soup. Angela brought it. She stopped by earlier this morning to check on you. You were asleep so both of us didn't want to wake you up."

"Great, tell her I said thank you," Brennan replied, rubbing her messy bed hair. "I'm going to the doctors today. Hopefully I'll get some medication to help me fight off this. I should be better in no time, my immune system is very good."

"I had a feeling." Booth chuckled, gently brushing her hair back. "Do you need me to drive you?"

"No, I'm good. Ange's taking me on her lunch break," Brennan said to him softly. "I'll see you later."

"See ya," Booth said, giving her one last kiss on the top of her head before he walked out the door. Brennan sighed, bitting her lip as she watched him leave. She was hoping the doctor would give her some answers after this.

~oOo~

Booth whistled happily as he picked out a bouquet daffodil and daisies, Brennan's favorites. They solved the case today and that meant one more person was in jail. Turns out Andrew Ryan was killed by a jealous student. It was quite a silly reason to shoot someone, but all it meant was one more bad person was locked away from the rest of the world. He couldn't wait to tell Brennan how her squinterns were able to help out a lot with the case. Part of Booth thought how she was going to be really proud, plus hopefully she was feeling much better.

When Booth entered Temperance Brennan's apartment, he noticed it was very quiet. He looked around until he found Brennan wrapped up in a soft wool blanket with a novel in her hands. She was quietly sipping tea and seemed to be so lost in the book she didn't even notice Booth entered.

"Hey Bones," Booth said, getting her attention. She smiled when she saw him as he then bent over to give her forehead a kiss. "How was the doctors?"

"Good. I have the flu, but I should be fine. He gave me some antibiotics so I should be better in a few days. My fever has even down down significantly," Brennan said happily. Booth smiled at her as he placed the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Yeah, you feel a lot less warm," Booth said, sitting across from her, still holding his partner's hand. "So, you want to hear about the Andrew Ryan case?"

"Yes, a matter of fact I do," She responded, patting a spot for Booth to sit right next to her. He smiled warmly at her. He was glad she was all for their relationship. He always wanted her to be happy first, even if it meant putting his own happiness on the line. Now, the two of them came be happy together. It's something they've both been after, it just took awhile.

Booth took a seat on the couch, letting Brennan snuggle into him. He wrapped an arm around her and let her head rest against his shoulder. Brennan listened intensively to her partner about the case until she began to finally fall asleep. When she finally did after a long day, Booth gently picked up her sleeping form in his arms and brought her to the bedroom.

"Booth, stay please," Brennan muttered, grabbing his hand gently as he tucked her in.

"Of course, baby," He said, kissing her slightly warm forehead. He then crawled under the covers with her, allowing Brennan to inch closer to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he then dozed off with the love of his life next to him.

~oOo~

It didn't take Temperance Brennan long after her visit from the doctor to start feeling better. She had an odd cause of morning sickness still, but it was something she was able to shrug off and feel great for the rest of the day. Having Booth there helped her a lot and sooner than she thought, Brennan was back at work, examining skeletons and solving crimes with the only man she's ever really loved.

Soon the case of Jeff, Max's bowling buddy, rolled around only a few days later. In that time Angela had her baby and Brennan was beginning to question her own future. It was that night, that all her morning sickness was pieced together and all her assumptions were true. Now, the final step was to tell Booth. She wasn't sure if he would be happy or not because they weren't married yet or the fact that they were taking this whole relationship rather fast now because of this.

She didn't know how to tell him exactly as they walked up the sidewalk from visiting Angela, Hodgins, and Michael-Vincent hospital. It was late and the night was very peaceful for D.C. It didn't take Booth to long to realize something was up though, and it didn't take long for Temperance Brennan to finally blurt it out to her partner.

"I'm pregnant, Booth," Temperance Brennan finally said softly. A small nervous smile on her face."You're the father."

Seeley Booth's lips went from a shocked thin line to a big grin. Brennan smiled too, seeing that he was okay with the news. In fact he was joyous. He wasn't angry at all.

In a matter of moments Booth swept Brennan up in his arms, laughing and smiling with her. "Are you serious? You're serious? This is wonderful!"

"I'm glad you're happy," Brennan said, grinning as her partner hugged her tight. "I was scared you would be angry."

"No Bones, why would you think that?" he said, keeping her in his arms. "I love you and I'll love this baby. Why would I abandon you?"

"You don't love me because I'm carrying your child, right?" Brennan asked, nervousness laced her voice. "You love me for me, right?"

"Yes. Bones, I love you," he stated firmly, cupping her face in his hands. "I've loved you before this baby and I love you both now, trust me."

"Good," Brennan said, hugging tightly to Booth. "Because, I love you too."

Booth grinned at her, hearing Brennan say I love you. The two then pulled apart briefly only to connect again by a kiss. Brennan's arms around Booth's neck and his hands resting gently around her waist. When the two broke apart, their arms still fell around each other, never wanting to let go.

"We're going to have a baby together, you're pregnant. This is amazing, Bones!" Booth exclaimed like an excited puppy. "How far along are you? This explains your morning sickness? Right?"

"Not that long, and yes Booth, it does," Brennan said, chucking as she played with the zipper of his jacket. "Anyway you should know how far along I am. We did only sleep together once."

"I know, but this is amazing Bones," Booth said, hugging tight to her again. "I can't believe it. Me and you are going to be parents! This is one of the happiest moments of my life!"

Brennan smiled as Booth knelt down to her stomach so he could talk to the baby. He touched her stomach as he looked up at Brennan quickly and then back at her now flat stomach. "Hey baby, it's your daddy and I just wanted to tell you that I love you and your mommy," He whispered. Brennan chuckled at his childish antics as he gently stood up again after placing a kiss on her stomach.

"I really do love you Booth and as for our child, I love he or she too. I'm ready to begin this life with you. I know it's irrational, but I want it," Brennan said, holding his hand in hers.

"We will, Bones. You, me, and the baby will have the best life we can possibly have," Booth responded to her gently. "I can't imagine anyone else but you being apart of my life like this. I love both of you."

Brennan then leaned forward, gently kissing her partner as time stood still. After a nice long kiss, the two held each other in an embrace as the stars twinkled down on them in Washington D.C. It took six years and the flu, but it looks like after years of misery and heartbreak the Anthropologist and the FBI Agent were finally going to have what they always wanted.

* * *

><p>We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go<br>Hmm, I've got something to say  
>You're perfect in every way, I'm gonna shout it out<br>I'm wanna tell you now  
>'Cause I know somehow it's right<p>

And oh we got time, yeah  
>So darling just say you'll stay right by my side<br>And oh we got love, yeah  
>Darling just swear you'll stand right by my side<p>

Be my forever

You're my bright blue sky  
>You're the sun in my eyes<br>Oh baby you're my life  
>You're the reason why<p>

We're on top of the world  
>We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go<p>

And oh, we got time  
>Yeah, we got love<br>So darling just swear you'll stay right by my side  
>Oh, and we got love, yeah<br>So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side

Be my forever

~Christina Perri & Ed Sheeran

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo how did you guys like it? Cute? It's very fluffy and I've been wanting to post this for awhile but I never got around to finishing it. BTW the song is Be My Forever, by Christina Perri ft. Ed Sheeran. It inspired the fic lol :) Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it and in the meantime please review and thanks for reading :) <strong>


End file.
